Kaze the Black Windbender
by Dragonchad4
Summary: After an encounter with the Count, Kuroki Kaze is thrown into another world where he meets up with the Aang and the others. Final Fantasy Unlimited Avatar Xover. Originally meant to be a joke, but has some good fight scenes.


As always, just to clarify, I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or Final Fantasy Unlimited.

**Kaze, the Black Windbender**

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

The sky was dark in the inner world. Each of the realms that it consisted of were in constant turmoil; storms were raging, mountains crumbling, and cities were being wiped clean from the universe. This

was no ordinary storm, everyone knew, but the work of Chaos, the sinister dark presence that gave their "god", the Count, his near infinite power. Atop a large mountain, amidst all of the destruction ensuing,

were two figures.

The first was a small child, appearing to be no more than seven years old. He had pink hair and was dressed in a well-decorated robe. A wicked smile was stretched across the child's face.

The other figure was a tall man, appearing to be about thirty. He had long, dark crimson hair, which was tied back, and wore a pair of broken sunglasses, with the lens missing over his right eye. A

brownish-black cape was draped over his shoulders, and a pair of black jeans and a black T-shirt adorned his body underneath. Around his waist was a belt, which was holding a large number of bullets,

filled with, what appeared to be, different colored sands, and on his left side was a holster, which contained a red, double barreled handgun. His right forearm was completely concealed by a strange golden

cylindrical casing.

"Well, well, this is an unexpected surprise, isn't it, Kaze?" the child asked in a mocking tone of voice, "Chaos's power has grown exponentially over these last few months. Now I can begin my plan to

expand to the outer world!" "I can't allow you." The man addressed as Kaze stated in a near monotone voice. Pulling his double barrel gun from its holster, Kaze fired a succession of shots into the child. The

child merely laughed, "Hahaha, how foolish of you. You know that you can't kill me." As he said this, the bullet holes began to seal up, as though they had never happened, "…at least, not with THAT gun."

Kaze looked to his right encased arm, as though hoping something would happen. Nothing did. "Pity," the child said as he raised his hands into the sky. Upon doing so, darkness from across the planet shot

upward into a pillar, which seemed to extend on infinitely. A loud, menacing roar suddenly echoed through the sky, "Hmm, it seems Chaos has discovered a suitable planet to consume. It's about time, I've

been getting hungry." "…Count" Kaze finally said as he began shooting at him once again, the shots still doing no damage. The pillar of darkness suddenly collapsed, falling back to the planet's surface and

consuming both the child and Kaze. Falling into the seemingly endless darkness, Kaze closed his eyes and waited for the end.

* * *

At the same time in a different space, the peace of the forest of another planet had been disturbed. Three children, two boys and one girl, ran as fast as they possibly could through the dense foliage. "Curse 

you Sokka," said one of the boys to the other. He appeared to be about twelve years old. His head was bald and he had blue arrow tattoos along his arms, legs and on the top of his head. He was wearing

long yellow pants and a yellow shirt, with a short orange cape. In his right hand was a strangely shaped staff. "Yeah, that's the last time we listen to your 'instincts'" the girl added. She appeared to be about

sixteen. Her skin was slightly tanned and she had brown hair which she kept braided. She was dressed in a blue robe with white outlining and had a water skin hanging from her right side. Hey, don't blame me

for all of this," the boy referred to as Sokka replied. He too appeared to be about sixteen. His skin was tanned and his hair was short and brown, which he kept tied back in a small pony tail. He wore blue

pants and a blue vest with white outline. In his right hand, he carried an oddly shaped machete and a bladed boomerang was attached to his back. "If I recall, neither of you had a problem with this plan when I

first proposed it," Sokka stated plainly to his comrades. "What are you talking about?! We could have flown there on Appa, like Aang suggested." The girl countered, gesturing to the younger boy when she

mentioned the part about flying. "Katara, you know that we'd have had even more problems if we had flown." Sokka said, countering Katara's counterpoint, "for now, traveling by foot is the safest way to

travel." "Oh yeah, real safe," Aang chimed in, looking over his shoulder as he did. Behind them, less than 100 feet away, were about two dozen soldiers, dressed in black and red armor and carrying either

swords or spears. The trio had relinquished the luxury of flight in hopes of avoiding these warriors by traveling on foot. However, due to some less-than-brilliant navigating, the three of them ended up directly

in the center of their campsite. The rest, as they say, is history. "Remind me never to listen to you again," Katara shouted to Sokka through her constant panting for breath. "Oh, come on," Sokka whined,

"can't you cut your own brother a little slack?" "Not when he does something this stupid," Katara replied somewhat coldly. Uh, guys," Aang finally said, gesturing behind them. In the time they had spent

chatting; their pursuers had reduced the gap between them from 100 feet to about forty, "Talk later; run now!" Upon this realization, the trio kicked it into double time, running as fast as their legs would carry

them. Picking up their pace, the trio was able to successfully increase the distance between them and their pursuers, That is, until they reached a cliff. With nowhere left to run, the three turned to face the

oncoming soldiers, each taking their own battle stance. As Aang prepared to charge into the fray, he noticed something in the sky. It looked like a large fireball, heading directly towards them, but it

was…black. "Uh, guys, what's that?" Aang finally asked, pointing at the incoming object. "Looks like one of those fireballs that they seem to love shooting at us." Sokka replied sarcastically. "Then why is it

black?" Katara asked upon seeing the object. "…I think we should probably get out of the way!" Aang said as the fireball seemed to be increasing in size. The ball of black flame collided with the earth in the

space between the trio and the red soldiers. The force of the collision resulted in a shockwave, which threw each of the soldiers to the ground and buried them with debris. Only by hiding behind a boulder and

a few trees was the gang of kids able to avoid the same fate.

"What by the spirits was that?!" Katara asked as she brushed dirt and dust off of her robe. "Let's go see." Aang suggested, running towards the large plume of smoke and dust that the object had kicked up.

Holding his staff like a club, Aang swung it horizontally, releasing a huge gust of wind as he did so, thus dispersing the dust and smoke around. With the area now visible, the gang noticed that all of the soldiers

were lying sprawled on the ground, all of them dead. Among the many scattered bodies, only one was still alive, yet unconscious, a man dressed in black with dark crimson hair and a golden casing over his

right forearm.

"Hey," Katara yelled, being the first one to notice, "someone's still alive over here." Recognizing a fairly large gash on his left arm, Katara opened the water skin on her right. Moving her hand in a flowing

motion, the water came out of the container, landed on his arm and began healing his wound. Upon this, the man's eyes shot open, staring at Katara. The man then began to rise to his feet just as Aang and

Sokka ran over to assist Katara. The two boys took up their respective fighting stances, not knowing if this man was friend or foe. In reaction, the man pulled out a weapon never before seen, a gun.

However, upon removing it from its holster, he realized that the gun in his hand was broken, probably damaged in the crash. No longer paying any attention to the boys, the man dropped the now useless

weapon and walked over to one of the deceased soldiers. "Hey, wait a minute, who are you, and where did you come from? What was that ball of black fire? What was that contraption? What…" Sokka's

questions were cut off as Katara placed her hand over his mouth. The mysterious man stopped moving and gazed at the trio, his right eye visible through a pair of broken sunglasses. "…Kuroki Kaze" he said,

his voice completely monotone, before his attention was once again drawn to one of the soldiers. Bending down next to one of the deceased fighters, he picked up the man's weapon, a simple sword, swung it

a few times, and slid it into his belt. "Kaze, is that your name?" Aang asked, bounding towards the stranger without any cares. "I've heard that word before. I think it means something like wind in some other

language." Sokka informed the group.

No sooner had these words left Sokka's mouth that the ground began to shake. The ground below them was ripped open as a black mass spewed forth into the forest. As it spread, everything that

the ooze came in contact with instantly died, their life forces seeming to enter into it. After a few moments of this, the darkness began to swirl around and contract, creating a solid form. The creature formed

from the shadows stood about ten feet tall. It had a long face with red eyes and razor sharp teeth. Its back was arched, as though it could not determine whether it was a biped or a quadruped. Each of the

beast's limbs was equipped with large sharp claws. The long tail that extended from the beast's hind quarters ended in a large arrowhead-like spike. Five large black tentacles extended from the beast's upper

torso.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Sokka cried out, pointing at the monstrosity. As if answering his question, the beast let out a loud, gut-retching roar before charging in at the group. The group scattered in an

attempt to avoid the creature's razor sharp teeth. The quickly glanced around before setting its sights on Sokka. Holding its position, the monster held its arm towards the young boy. Almost unimaginably, its

arm extended like a whip and shot towards the boy, claws extended. Instinctively, Katara shot a stream of water from her water skin towards the extending arm, striking it and encasing it in ice. The creature

roared in rage at its inability to move its arm, but instead swung it around like a club, knocking the girl and her brother to the ground. Seeing this, Aang charged in and, using his staff like a hammer, struck the

ice-encased arm, shattering both the ice and the black limbto pieces. The creature roared in pain before simply staring at the stump where his arm had been. The upper arm began to twitch at the break off

point and the trio of kids watched in shock as the beast's arm regenerated. "This isn't going to be easy, is it?" Aang asked rhetorically. He then swung his staff horizontally, throwing a blade of wind at the

creature and knocking it onto its back. Katara seized the opportunity and fired an immense amount of water into the air above the beast, which rained down from the sky as ice daggers. Sokka finished the

attack by jumping onto the creature's stomach and hacking at it with his machete, black, ooze-like blood flowing from the injuries. Finally regaining its ground, the black creature kicked Sokka off of it and into

Aang. It then swung its arm around, extending it and slicing Katara on her stomach with its claws. Rising to its feet, the ice shards in its body began to fall out as the creatures wounds closed.

"How can we kill something that can heal itself after every attack?" Katara asked, somewhat nervously as the creature prepared for another charge. "Well, we either find a way to do enough damage with a

single attack to kill it," Sokka exclaimed as he threw his boomerang to deflect an incoming claw, "or we die." "You're such an optimist, Sokka," Aang pointed out as he fired a burst of wind at the creature,

halting one of its incoming bites and pushing it backwards. The creature roared yet again in rage and charged at Aang. Aang fired off multiple air shots to deter the beast, but it continued its charge, rearing up

onto its hind legs and pulling back both f its claws for a final, close range strike. Frozen in fear, Aang instinctively closed his eyes and prepared himself for the end. However, for some reason, the strike never

came. Opening his eyes, Aang noticed the black creature towering over him, both of its claws extended, pointing directly at him. He also noticed that Kaze was standing in front of him, holding the monster

back, the claw on his left had been blacked by a sword, the claw on his right by his cylindrically encased forearm.Both Sokka and Katara were staring at this, completely at a loss for words. Sokka found his

voice first, "where have you been this whole time?!" he yelled to the man who had saved his friend. Katara responded by grabbing her brother's right arm and twisting it behind his back, "this guy saves

Aang's life and that's the nicest thing you can say?!" The two siblings began to glare at each other, but their attention was, once again, directed to the fight when Kaze threw the beast back about seven feet.

Re-sheathing his sword, Kaze held his right arm out towards the creature. Aang took the chance to look at the casing over his forearm. It was a simple design, completely golden, and had a white crystal on it

near his elbow which was…glowing? Aang looked up and noticed that Kaze was looking at this too. "…It moved," Kaze said in his monotone voice. "Soil, my strength!" he suddenly yelled out, causing Aang

to jump back a few feet. Flinging his right arm across his chest, a drill appeared, replacing a bump in center of the casing on the outer forearm. From the drill, four black blades appeared and began to rotate at

an immense speed, creating somewhat of a vacuum. "What is he," Sokka cried out over the blowing wind that Kaze was creating, "is he an airbender too?!" "I don't know," was all that Katara could respond

with, yelling as loud as she possibly could. Then, just as suddenly as they had appeared, the black blades disappeared from the drill. Kaze, once again, extended his arm towards the creature. As he did, the

golden casing that surrounded his forearm began glow before dissolving into a swirling torrent of brilliant light. The light then began to reform over his forearm, but not as a casing, but as something entirely

different. There, in Kaze's hand, connected to his wrist, was a large, golden, triangular-shaped, triple-barreled gun, with two barrels on the top and one on the bottom, "Demon gun, integrate."

Everyone was silent as Kaze, with his new weapon, stared down the black creature that opposed him. The beast let loose a loud roar in an attempt to intimidate its foe. Kaze was not impressed. Once the

beast was finished, Kaze slightly lowered the gun and pointed at the creature with his free hand, "I've chosen the Soil for the likes of you!" Kaze stated in a firm and powerful voice. As he said this, he reached

into his belt and procured a bullet filled with, what appeared to be, black sand, "Origin of all, Mother Black!" The chambers to the three barrels opened and Kaze slid the bullet into the first one. Once the

bullet was loaded, the first chamber closed. Kaze then revealed another bullet, this one filled with the same sand-like substance, but it was red instead of black. "One that burns everything, Fire Red." He

declared before loading it into the second chamber, which then closed as well. Finally, Kaze grabbed a final bullet, which was filed with, what appeared to be, gold dust. "One that is the critical point of all,

Burning Gold!" This bullet was loaded into the final chamber, the bottom one, which then closed. As it did, the gun began to pulsate with energy, the drill began to spin and a strange, black, heart-like thing

began to beat. The black monster prepared itself for the attack, but could have never anticipated what was to come. "Burn, summoned creature," He called out as he pulled the gun inward and upward,

pointing it, once again, at the black creature, "Phoenix!" Pulling the trigger, an enormous explosion came out of Kaze's weapon. From the smoke left behind, the three bullets flew forward, slowly at first but

gradually picking up speed, spiraling around in an ever shrinking circle before colliding with one another, resulting in a blinding light. Once the light faded, both the gang of kids and the black monstrosity were

shocked and amazed at the sight they beheld.

A large red and gold phoenix had appeared in the place where the bullets had collided together, and was now hovering above them all. The flaming bird let lose a call to the heavens, before turning to face the

black creature that was Kaze's opponent. The black creature, not waiting to be destroyed, let loose a roar and lunged at the phoenix. Just as the beast's claws came within inches of the fire bird, the

summoned creature erupted in flames, throwing the black creature away from it and higher into the air. The phoenix then fired an enormous blast of flame from its wings and mouth and the now-helpless

creature, striking it directly in the chest and engulfing its body. The monstrosity writhed in pain for a few moments before succumbing to its wounds and burning away into nothingness. The Phoenix's flames

died down slightly, now that the fight was over. Letting loose a cry of victory, the phoenix flew at high speed towards the sky before fading away as well.

The trio of kids merely stared at the man who stood before them, now reveling in the power that he possessed. His weapon, the Demon Gun, suddenly began to glow again and dissolved back into particles of

light, reforming on his forearm as a golden casing. "Wow…that was so cool!" Aang shouted to the others as he ran towards Kaze. "What power. I didn't know…such power even existed." Katara said to

herself, completely dumbstruck by what she had just witnessed, "the ability to create creatures…amazing." Kaze merely turned to his side and stared out at the horizon. It was nearly sunset and the day was

almost over.

* * *

There you have it, the result of combining two stories that should NEVER have anything to do with one another. I will probably continue with this story, but it will take some time, as I am currently working on a Blood and Chocolate Fanfic as well. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Reviews welcome!!! 


End file.
